


What A Doggie-Dog World

by MSAF



Series: The Red Cypress Flower [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: But it's horrifying in a symbolic sense, F/M, Fake Fluff, Huehue i wonder what Kiri and Muku are doing, No gore or rape this time, also dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8467330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MSAF/pseuds/MSAF
Summary: Komaeda faces the nonsensical words of Ikusaba Mukuro,who may be trying to tell him something.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tada!! A new chapter! Originally,"A Paper Star" or "The Dead Sea Lingers" was supposed to be posted next,but I wrote this one later and felt that it connected smoother,so here it is!
> 
> Of course,nothing too bad happens in this chapter,so it should be fine for everyone to read!

Perhaps it had only occurred to Komaeda recently,but Ikusaba was acting strange lately.

 _Really_ strange.

 

He didn't know what to make of her words most of the time. Although,he won't lie,it seemed as though those conversations that they had held some sort of deeper meaning or mystery behind it.

 

And perhaps one day,he would solve it. Even now,if he tries hard enough to recall and link together the evidence and inferences that he has,maybe then he would understand her babbling.

 

 

 

It started off when he woke up,laying against a wall. He remembered seeing Miss Yukizome beforehand,but what had they been doing? What had happened to lead up to that? How did he end up against a wall?

 

He was told later by Enoshima _(his loving,loving girlfriend,how can he ever show his gratitude to her)_ that he simply fell down the stairs _("or at least,that's what Miss Yukizome told me")_ but it had still seemed weird at the time.

 

When he woke up,the first person that he saw was Ikusaba. Her fists were clenched up,teeth gritted,and with such a scary face,she yelled at him.

 

 

  
"Get up! Run! Unchain yourself! Freedom belongs to you!"

 

 

  
His mind was still groggily processing everything. He wasn't chained up,so he didn't have a reason to "unchain" himself. Freedom had always belonged to him. It belonged to everyone. Why did he need to _run_...

He blacked out after that.

 

 

 

The second time,Junko had left their date early because she had something going on _("I'm so sorry,Nagito")_ and he was left alone with Ikusaba in an empty cafe. After a moment of silence,her mouth opened and out came the same nonsense from before.

 

"You remember Aki,don't you?"

 

"Of course I do. Your childhood pet."

 

"Aki would always run around in the garden,toppling pots and pulling out plants,you know that? He would always make a mess out of everything,and so one day,Sis decided to chain him up to the fence. He barked and growled,and he would pull at the chain desperately to escape. Pawing at the ground,trying to get even an inch closer to what used to belong to him."

 

" _Fascinating_ ,Ikusaba. Although,I don't know what relevance this information ha--"

 

Ikusaba put a finger on her mouth as a signal for Komaeda to shut up,before she continued.

 

"As time went on,he stopped barking. He stopped pawing at the ground and he wouldn't pull on the chain anymore. And we thought, _'Great! He'll finally be free!'_ But when we unchained him,he wouldn't move. He would always stay around the same corner of the garden,and he would never explore what used to be his. Even though he was free again,he never moved on."

Ikusaba suddenly stood up.

"And _you_ are Aki."

 

She walked away and left him in a state of confusion over what she had said.

 

 

 

And the third time was during a party _(one set up by Junko,no less)_. Left alone with Ikusaba again,she began her ominous rambling.

 

"You really are just like Aki,aren't you?"

Ikusaba had mumbled under her breath with disgust.

"Just like a dog. So loyal to its owner and never letting go. Never able to let go. You'll whine and whine for a treat and Sis will make you do something stupid,and you'll agree,because you're an idiot. Then,once you've done said stupid thing,you'll be rewarded with a doggy biscuit,a pat on the head,and a _'good boy!'_ ,just to rub in the fact that you're nothing but a plaything to her."

She got called away by a lavender-haired girl afterwards and she immediately ran to her. Perhaps she had a girlfriend too.

 

 

 

What Komaeda doesn't understand is all of this symbolism surrounding their childhood pet and him.

 

What had he done that linked him to such a thing?

 

Had he really been acting just as Ikusaba said?

 

Was he really just a needy dog,looking for attention?

 

 

  
"I wonder what you're thinking about," Junko hummed as she played with his hair. "You look like as though you're trying to solve a puzzle."

 

 

 

 

Ah. He was blanking out again.

 

 

 

 

It was nice that Komaeda got to lay on Junko's lap every once in awhile; it really helped him to relax sometimes.

 

"It's nothing." He sheepishly said.

 

"And you're not lying?"

 

"I would never lie to you. Rather,it's impossible for me to lie to you. I don't think I'll be able to forgive myself for that. I might jump off a building to atone for my sins."

 

"Ahaha! Come on,Nagito,it's only a lie! As long as you don't cheat on me,I'll be fine with whatever you do! But since you're being so honest,I guess you deserve a little treat!"

 

Her hand massaged the back of his head,nails gently scraping against skin,and he almost squirmed at how pleasant it felt.

Although this was embarrassing of himself to admit,he was sure that he made some shameful noises that he couldn't quite catch.

 

"Aww,look at you! You're so adorable,I can't believe you're just a year older than me! You're just like a cute doggie!"

 


End file.
